Forum:(360) Crawmerax anyone???
If anyone wants to run crawmerax msg TriforceXpower xbl gamertag, i beat knoxx and have yet to do this quest and will need help i have a lvl 61 hunter YEah I'm VastGerm, level 48 Soldier, I use turrets and I can regen ammo for the teamBrengarrett 19:57, February 25, 2010 (UTC) :Don't say this to offend you, but if you go in with a PT2.5 person at level 48 against CRAWMERAX, you will get the absolute... Poop beaten out of you. Sorry, but I've seen him. You might think "Oh, he's just another boss" - that's NOT the case. *shudder* Anyway, OP, I'll play soon. I'm screwing with mods on the PC right now (I'm not going to update it, messing with mods is just too neat). GT: 'beetle179' Beetle179 20:01, February 25, 2010 (UTC) lololol. he's level 64 bro. you won't do shit to him. dude above is absolutely right. try actually running through the dlc first. my first playthrough on v2 i was 60 by the time i beat knoxx.--2 iLL 20:33, February 25, 2010 (UTC) I'm a lvl 61 soldier with a maxed skill tree. I went at him by myself and barely took the smallest sliver off of him. I understand that the siren is the key using phase walk to survive when others get ko'ed. he doesnt regain his health unless the whole party leaves the top section. If you know a siren ill go at him with you i know a couple ill see if they have the dlc. GT krzystill Ya I am a siren I am willing to help you guys out if you want, I'm lvl 61 and have a catalyst mod. I'll probably be on later tonight. GT Chimp91 :Cheers at Chimp91. Not enough catalyst users out there. I might be a day late, but if anyone wants my siren for Craw, shoot a message to Azuarc. Make sure you indicate who you are in the message. --Azuarc 18:04, February 26, 2010 (UTC) All right, I'm getting on now, I'll likely be on the rest of the night (besides dinner in about 2 hours), which is... 5 and a half hours. GT: 'beetle179' Let's do this 5|-|!7 (If you can't read that, it's probably for the better). Beetle179 21:30, February 25, 2010 (UTC) I'm a level 61 siren. I have maxed defender and catalyst mods. Gt is same as user name is here. Iran4edmund 14:02, February 28, 2010 (UTC) I'm a 61 siren with a friend who is also a 61 siren. Need two more people to go bag us a Crawmerax (preferable someone who has done it and can do it again). respond on this first please!--Francois878 06:34, March 3, 2010 (UTC) (If you didn't want us reading it, you shouldn't have posted it.) I'm a level 61 Siren and I also have a lvl 61 Berzerker. I've got the Catalyst mod on my Siren as well to improve loot. I've beaten Crawmerax like 8 times but with only two of us the loot isn't as good as it could be. Send me a message if you wanna whoop on him with me - chaz hvy2 I'm a 61 hunter i can kill him pretty easy i just need 1 or 2 people to distract him and stay alive, msg me JuhEffery Happy to help. BMetcalf82 on xbox live with level 61 siren. Will be online in a few hours. BMetcalf82 21:03, April 21, 2010 (UTC) Now folks, to be fair, if you use the glitch spot and you've got the right mods and guns and for some reason he turns his back on you...you'll still die at L48.LOLPlayer8410 14:10, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Great job on bumping an almost 6 month old thread. 22:26, September 16, 2010 (UTC) You're right. I don't know how I missed that. My apologies to you and the community. Player8410 12:31, September 17, 2010 (UTC)